En busca del Caiba
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En busca de una leyenda perdida, atravesarán muchas dificultades para llegar hasta el Caiba. Sombra será el capitán y tienen un enemigo por delante. Muchas aventuras los esperan, ¿quieren saber más? ¡Lean y dejen rewiev!
1. Chapter 1

En busca del Caiba.

Prólogo.

Se trata de un valiente explorador con su equipo de marineros que son los más famosos por comerciar y mercadear comida, oro y joyas de todo el mundo. Un día se les presenta una oportunidad única de encontrar la isla perdida del Caiba.

La leyenda dice que en ese lugar se encuentran las mejores joyas y las más valiosas del mundo, pero la más buscada por el hombre es la esmeralda caótica, también cuenta la leyenda, el que la posea tendrá el poder total del mundo. Esta historia es del siglo 19.

Actuación especial de:

Sombra, como: El capitán Sombra. Hablada en tercera persona y en primera.

Charmi, Vector y Espio.

Advertencia Sombra será menos triste y más optimista.

-Era un hermoso día de verano y excelente para encontrar tesoros escondidos.

Había un erizo vestido con camisa celeste con mangas arremangadas y pantalones azules, estaba en un barco, mirando el horizonte.

Mi nombre es Sombra y soy el capitán de este barco, gané este puesto por mi honor, valor e inteligencia. No todas las personas tiene eso. ¡Au!

Un erizo más robusto y más grande que Sombra le había tirado un periscopio.

Éste sonreía entre dientes pero malignamente.

Si eso te dolió imagínate cuando vengan los ingleses. No se distraiga… capitán… hay que estar alerta todo el tiempo.- CON ESA CARA HORRIBLE SE FUE.

Ese es Crouch, ¿recuerdan lo que dije que no todas las personas tienen esas cualidades? Bueno ese patán es uno de esas personas. Crouch me odia porque yo tenía lo necesario para ser capitán de un barco. Así que lo nombraron segundo capitán, desgraciadamente en mi barco.

No pudo llegar a este puesto tan fácilmente pero pudo… por la muerte de un capitán. Demasiada coincidencia para mí.

El capitán se alejó de ahí para inspeccionar el barco y a sus tripulantes.

En la cubierta había un erizo azul que llenaba de pólvora los cañones.

Sonic, ¡cómo van esos cañones?

El erizo sorprendido se paró derecho y le hizo una venia

Todo está bien capitán.

¡Capitán!-era Crouch que se acercaba. Miraba a los dos con el seño fruncido, pero más a Sonic.

¡Marinero! ¿dónde está el respeto?

¿He hecho algo malo señor?

¡Cuando un capitán le habla a sus marineros de respuesta el marinero idiota hace una venia!

Oh, lo ciento señor.- le hizo una venia.

¿Lo sientes? ¡Eso quedará reportado!

No seas tan rudo con el chico Crouch, es difícil recordar que hay dos capitanes.- le dijo Sombra.

¡Llevo años aquí!- le contestó.

Y el marinero lleva tres días.- Quedaron un minuto de silencio.

… Bueno solo por eso no lo reportaré. Permiso iré a hacerme de comer. ¡Y más vale que tú limpies bien esos cañones o te aré caminar por la plancha, y serás alimento de tiburón! Marinero idiota.- y se fue al interior del barco a la cocina

Sonic se puso mal y Sombra negaba con la cabeza, pero sin fruncir el seño.

No le hagas caso, es un pez de agua sucia.

No, tiene razón jamás haré algo bien, mejor déjeme o podría cometer otro error y lastimarlo.

Vamos, lo que pasó ayer no fue tan malo.

Incendié la cama del capitán Crouch.

¿Y cuál es el problema?

Él estaba durmiendo allí.

El capitán Sombra hizo un ruido con la boca como un tssss.

Pero no le pasó nada ¿verdad? Déjame ver como pusiste la pólvora.

Si señor.

Sombra asomaba la cabeza por el cañón y sacó un poco de pólvora.

Puse el contenido exacto señor.

Sombra lo pasaba por sus dedos.

Si, está todo bien, pero hay un problema.

¿Cuál?

Esto no es pólvora. Es canela. Sonic ¿Qué bolsa tomaste?

Me dieron dos sacos una de pólvora y otra de semillas de canela.

¿Y dónde está la pólvora?

… O no.

¡¡Pum!

La cocina explotó y ahí estaba Crouch con una sartén con semillas de canela sobre el fuego. Sacó su cabeza por la ventana.

¡¡¡Soooooniiiiiic!

Sonic cerró los ojos y miró al suelo, Sombra lo miraba con cara larga.

Pasaron unas horas y Sombra controlaba el barco. Fue a ver a su navegante que manejaba el timón.

¿Todo va bien marinero?

Si señor, falta poco para que lleguemos a España.

Excelente.

Su nombre es Nudillos, es mi confiable marinero y siempre sabe el momento en que llegaremos a casa. Parece como si reconociera las calles del mar.

Me pregunto dónde estarán esos tres.

El erizo capitán fue a ver otros tripulantes.

Un cocodrilo, un camaleón y una abeja estaban sentados y sobre una caja de madera (que usaban como mesa) jugaban a las cartas.

Apuesto una bolsa de frijoles.- dijo Vector.

Pido otra carta.- dijo Espio.

La abeja estaba sudando.

¿Por qué tan nervioso Charmi?- le preguntó Vector con cara pícara.

Yo- yo no estoy ne-ne nervioso.

Sabes que vas a perder.- dijo Espio con cara pícara también.

Bueno Charmi, apuestas o no.- dijo Vector.

Yo…… yo…- miraba sus cartas y miraba lo que apostaban.- Yo…

Vamos Charmi decídete de una vez pareces un loro.- le dijo Espio.

Yo… ¡Me rindo, no puedo con todo esto!

Es solo un juego.- dijo Espio.

Me retiro.

Bueno solo quedamos tú y yo.- dijo Vector.

Espio lo miraba serio y Vector sonreía con cara burlona. El camaleón miró su baraja y se preparaba para tirarla.

¡No dejes que gane de nuevo, Espio!- dijo Charmi.- ¡Patéale el trasero!

Estás acabado.- Espio sonrió y tiró sus cartas- ¡Seis diamantes! ¿qué le dices a eso!

Me impresionas Espio.- dijo Vector y el otro snreía.

Pero te impresionarás más cuando veas esto ¡Seis corazones!

¡Ah!- se espantó.

Parece que te pateó el trasero a ti Espio.- le dijo Charmi.

¡Ay! ¡No puede ser!- se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.- ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

¡Jaja! Gané.- tomó todo lo que apostaron.

No comeré por una semana.- dijo Charmi.- Es raro que Vector gane una semana seguida.- Lo miró.

No te sientas mal ya habrá otra oportunidad.- seguía riendo.

Oye vector ¿Qué hay en tu boca?- le preguntó la abeja.

¡¿Qué dices! ¡No hay nada en mi boca!

Entonces no te molestará que mire.

¡Mete tus manos en mi hocico y te la arranco!

Charmi le dio un pisotón al cocodrilo y él gritó abriendo bien su boca. Él voló hacia su boca y sacó de ella una baraja de naipes todas de corazones.

¡No importa cuántas veces juguemos tú siempre ganarás!

Espio dejó de golpearse un rato y le quedó una carta pegada a la frente.

Se mareó un poco pero luego miró a esos dos.

¡Espio, Vector hizo trampa todo el tiempo!- vio las cartas en su hocico y los dos lo querían matar.

¡Me dejaste una semana sin desayuno ahora me lo devolverás!- dijo Espio ahorcándolo con sus brazos

-Ejem.- dijo Sombra y ellos al verlo automáticamente se alinearon y pusieron derechos.

- Buenos días capitán.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días, lindo día para jugar cartas.

- ¿Cartas? Nosotros no jugábamos con cartas, señor.- dijo Vector con gotas en la cabeza.

- Vector dice la verdad, son naipes.- dijo Charmi y Vector le dio una patada.

- Naipes y cartas es lo mismo, torpe.- le susurró.

- No jugamos a nada de eso.- dijo Espio.

- ¿En serio?- dijo su capitán que le sacó al camaleón una carta pegada en su frente.

Los tres miraron el suelo sintiéndose culpables.

Señores saben que siempre descubro la verdad, la verdad siempre se descubre.- decía yendo de ida y vuelta.

Lo sentimos.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

No volverá a pasar.- dijo Vector.

Tssss, lo siento muchachos les advertí la última vez. Limpiarán la cubierta para que aprendan a limpiar su conciencia.

Ponían caras largas.

Vamos muchachos, no es un castigo.

Esos mis tripulantes más vagos pero son buenos amigos, aunque no puedo decir eso por mantener la formalidad sino lo haría.

En el camino se encontró con Crouch que se limpiaba la cara con una toalla,

¿Todo bien capitán?

¡No! todavía tengo sucia la cara por el incendio.

Pobre Sonic, no era su intención. Hablando de él ¿dónde está? Tendría que estar aquí.

Jajaja, lo puse en un lugar donde no podrá molestarnos.

¿Dónde está?

Lo degradé a vigilante.

¿Qué?

Solo mire que útil es.- Miraban arriba en el mástil donde estaba Sonic aburrido.

¿Cómo está el clima marinero?

Fresco.- respondió sin humor.

¿Lo ve? Todos estamos contentos.

¡Capitán! ¡Ya estamos llegando al puerto!- gritó Nudillos.

A toda marcha.- dijo el capitán Sombra.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y al llegar bajamos la mercancía y recibimos nuestro dinero por traerla. No se la entregábamos a cualquier comerciante era el rey de España que se ocupaba de esa zona del puerto.

Muchas gracias señor.- dijo Sombra tomando el dinero.

No, gracias a ustedes, las joyas son impresionantes cada son más hermosas.- decía el rey mirándolas. Crouch estaba al lado y opinó,

Pudimos haber sacado más si hubiéramos atacado a los aborígenes.

No Crouch, no asesinamos comerciamos y buscamos.- dijo Sombra.

Debemos demostrar que somos más fuertes si fuera por mí traeríamos el doble de joyas.

Capitán.- dijo el rey.- no queremos peleas con los continentes.

Pero lo hacemos por usted, ¿no quisiera tener el poder de los países vecinos?

¡Señor Crouch!- se levantó de la mesa y muy indignado dijo.- ¿Quién se cree para decirme eso? ¡Yo soy el rey y tomo mis propias decisiones! Y se acabó.

Crouch estaba enfadado, lo se, esa vena que estaba a punto de explotar en su cara no era por felicidad .

-Capitanes, por ser los mejores dirigentes de barcos de toda España me gustaría hacerles una proposición.- se levanto y buscó en un armario.- No lo he hablado con nadie, pero puedo confiar en ustedes.

Se sentó y trajo algo color marrón viejo que dejó en la mesa.

¿Qué es ese trapo?-preguntó Crouch.

Esto no es un trapo.- la abrió y era un muy bonito mapa.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sombra

Es un mapa muy antiguo pero fácil de entender.

¿Por qué nos muestra esto?

Esta es una isla perdida que tiene una leyenda. Dice que es la más hermosa de todas y tiene en su interior las más hermosas y grandes joyas del mundo.

A Crouch le gustaba oír eso, él es un maniático por las joyas. Si estuviera legal creo que se casaría con ellas.

Es difícil de hallar y muchos que lo intentaron murieron…

Señor con todo respeto escuché que esa isla no es más que un cuento… una fantasía. más probable una historia para niños.

Es verdad y no lo culpo.- decía mirando fuera de la ventana.- Pero una parte de mi corazón dice que existe y me gustaría tanto que navegaran por lo más profundo del océano…- se le veía la cara de felicidad al rey.- Y me trajeran pruebas de que Caiba existe.

Bueno Señor.- dijo Crouch.- habría que hablarlo con tiempo y…

¡Lo haremos!- dijo Sombra de un salto.

¿Qué?

¿Lo harán?

¿Lo haremos?- dijo Crouch sin poder creerlo.

¡Claro que si! Yo también tengo un sueño su majestad.

¡Pisa tierra firme Sombra!- lo chilló Crouch.- No estamos hablando de sueños esto es real, estamos poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas.

Pusimos en riesgo nuestra vida hace años y todo salió bien.

Pe- pero…

Rey, mi señor, hay trato.- Sombra le estrechó la mano.

Pero… pero…

Señores partirán mañana.

Crouch miraba sus manos estrechadas y dijo: ¡No, no, no! ¡Me opongo yo no quiero ir!

Les comento que sería buen ejemplo para mí para ser buen esposo.

Eso les llamó la atención.- Si van a Caiba y regresan elegiré a un de los dos para casarse con mi hija Amy.

Ambos sabíamos que la princesa Amy era la más hermosa de España y que estábamos enamorados de ella.

Está bien.- dijo Crouch.- Todo por el corazón de la princesa Amy.

Pero ¿Qué pasa si llegamos y volvemos juntos, quién se casa con su hija?-preguntó Sombra.

Bueno, pudrían viajar en barcos separados, eso lo hace más interesante ¿no?- dijo el Rey sonriendo.

Aunque la princesa Amy sea mi verdadero amor... - dijo Crouch.

Y el único.- dijo Sombra que eso disgustó a Crouch.

Tengo algo de miedo por el viaje, nunca entramos a mar abierto, dicen que por allí las olas son tan potentes como un millón de caballos.

Les daré lo que necesiten para su barco, ¡Ah! olvidé decirles… sobre una joya en particular.- Eso les interesó, más a Crouch.- en lo más profundo del Caiba se encuentra escondida la esmeralda caótica. Dice la leyenda que el que la posea tendrá el poder del mundo.

A los ojos de Crouch se le hizo como un brillo maligno y con una sonrisa que hacía juego.

Los dos se miraron.

El rey aplaudió una vez- A trabajar.

Al rato ya estaban construyendo un Barco para el capitán Crouch. Sombra lo miraba.

Es más grande que el mío.

Sombra.- dijo el rey a su lado.- ¿Sabes por qué te elegí?

Dudo por qué eligió a Crouch.

No, no elegí a Crouch, te elegí a ti por tu buen corazón, tus ganas de explorar y…

¿Por las tres cualidades de un capitán?

Por tu confianza, muchacho jaja.- el rey le hizo una caricia en la cabeza.

Amy se asomaba por su carruaje a observar el lugar y mientras miraba por ahí sus ojos se posaron sobre un erizo que estaba cerca del rey y sonreía.

Ese erizo azul también le sonreía pero se impresionó que una princesa lo mirara, él no se sentía digno de ella. Ese erizo era Sonic y estaba un poco avergonzado.

- Marinero Sonic… ¡Marinero!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se despertó.

- Suba los víveres, zarparemos en un minuto.- dijo su capitán.

- Si señor, ¡ay!- se tropezó y subió rápidamente.

-Eh, ¿marinero? ¿No olvida algo?

-¿Qué señor?

- Los víveres.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento.

Sombra movía negativamente la cabeza pero sonreía por la gracia que le daba su marinero.

Puede que sea muy distraído, pero no quiere decir que sea un mal marinero.- dijo Sombra.- Hablando de marineros ¿con quiénes navegará Crouch?

Eligió un equipo más numeroso y el más peligroso de toda España.

¿Quiénes?

A los hombres de la cárcel.

Debieron a ver a esas bestias, dientes sucios, en realidad estaban sucios hasta los pies. Parece que Crouch eligió el equipo perfecto que haría juego con su personalidad.

¿Por qué no quiso un barco nuevo, capitán?- le preguntó el rey.

No reo que haga falta, a mí me gusta así.

¿Es un capricho?

No su alteza, solo que me encariñé con este barco, he estado con él en mil situaciones diferentes.

Si le gusta tanto ¿Por qué no le pone un nombre?

Mmmh, tengo uno pensado.

Los dos barcos partían, el del capitán Crouch que se llamaba "La Esmeralda caótica" y el del capitán Sombra que se llamaba "El CAIBA".

Pasaban por el puerto donde había unos hombres que les tomaban el pelo.

¡Miren eso muchachos, ese barco se llama Caiba!

¡Creen que existe el Caiba!

Se mataban de risa.

¡Oigan cuando tengan tiempo tráiganme unas cuántas joyas!

¡Y unas sirenas!

Los del barco estaban furiosos pero los ignoraban.

No les hagan caso marinos, los bagres no son tan aventureros como los pejerreyes.- dijo Sombra.

Los hombres que burlaban quedaron en silencio.

Oye ¿Qué quiso decir?

¿Nosotros somos los bagres o los pejerreyes?

¡Capitán Sombra!- lo llamaba su contrincante desde el otro barco.

¡Tomaremos este camino! ¡Así que no lo usen, es nuestro!

Crouch y sus marineros carceleros reían y los insultaban.

En el barco del Sombra quedaron en silencio.

-………………………………… Vamos a morir ¿verdad capitán?- dijo Vector.

- Crouch nos hará pedazos.- dijo Charmi.

- Tiene armas, fortalezas y toneladas de comida.- dijo Epio.

- Jamás los venceremos.- dijo Sonic.

Sombra se acercó a ellos.

Escuchen y escúchenme bien… Crouch tiene marineros con la mentalidad de primates que nada que ver con ustedes. Ese capitán no sabe lo que es necesario para sobrevivir en un viaje como éste.

Pero su barco es mejor.- dijo Charmi.

Lo que se necesita lo tenemos, un equipo. El equipo te cuida, nunca te abandona y si te traiciona lo abandonas… Y eso no pasará aquí no en este equipo.

¿Está entendido?

Si capitán.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¡Pregunté si entendieron!

¡Si señor!- gritaron sonriendo.

¡Entoces vamos al Caiba!

¡Si!

El viaje recién empieza y el Caiba está muy lejos. ¿Llegarán? Esta historia continuará.

Proyecto Clara.


	2. Chapter 2

En busca del Caiba.

Los dos barcos, la "esmeralda caótica" y "el Caiba" fueron a toda máquina por el atlántico. Los marineros del capitán Sombra se aburrían.

-……….. Sonic ¿qué ves?- le preguntó Vector.

Sonic quedó en el mástil y seguía aburrido.

Agua.- dijo él.

Tengo una idea.- dijo Sombra.- Sonic, baja aquí y cuéntanos historias de alta mar. ¿Qué tal las del Caiba?

No lo se.

¡Vamos Sonic, queremos escuchar!- le decía Vector desde abajo.

De acuerdo.- bajó deslizándose por el mástil. Aclaró su voz.

Uno se da cuenta cuando llega a la isla, porque en las orillas del mar se escucha el canto de las hermosas sirenas.

Los demás se estaban interesando.

No creo en sirenas.- dijo Nudillos manejando el timón.

Las sirenas existen.- Lo corrigió Charmi.- Yo pienso en conocer a una.

Claro que no,- dijo Espio.- Tú eres más letal que la marea roja, ninguna sirena te querría.

¡Ja! Y tú te crees tan buen mozo ¿no?- lo burlaba Charmi.

Ya marineros, escuchen.- dijo su capitán.

No solo hay sirenas.- dijo Sonic.- También hay ninfas.

¿Qué son ninfas?- preguntó Charmi.

Solo son las más atractivas de la especia femenina.- dijo Vector soñador.

Quiero conocer a una.- dijo Espio.

Quién sabe- dijo Sombra.- Podría llegar a pasar.

Nudillos al parecer no le gustaba la conversación y se ponía muy nervioso hasta que no aguantó más.

¡Ya escuché bastantes tonterías! – Lo miraron asustados.- ¡No existen sirenas ni ninfas! ¡Todo es una mentira como el Caiba! ¡¿Y saben qué! No vamos allegar porque esa isla porque no existe.

………………………………….. Si existen te convencerás cuando veas a una sirena.- le dijo Charmi.

¡No existen las sirenas!- repitió Nudillos.

…… No deberías pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol.- le dijo al abeja.

Errrgg.- gruñó Nudillos.- ¡Tú te lo buscaste!- dejó el timón al mando del aire y se tiró sobre Charmi para hacerlo añicos.

¡Es suficiente!- gritó Sombra pero no se separaban.

El barco se movía para cualquier lado sin marinero que lo manejara.

¡Basta muchachooooos.- Sombra caía a un lado y los otros también.

¡Nudillos, controla el barco!- le mandaba su capitán pero estaba ocupado dándole puñetazos al estómago de Charmi.

¿Quién es el tonto ahora, eh?- le daba otro puñetazo- ¿Quién es el tonto ahora, eh?

¡Tú!- dijo Charmi.- ¿quién está manejado el bote?

El equidna volteó la cabeza y ahí esta el timó manejándose solo.

Ho, Dios.- dejó a la abeja ahí tirada y fue enseguida a poner el barco en órden.

Todos se estaban reponiendo después de esa turbulenta experiencia, se paraban de apoco algunos ponían su mano sobre su frente en señal que ahí se lastimaron… ¡claro! ¿para qué se van a poner la mano en la frente? ¿Para bailar?... si jaja.- digo sarcásticamente.

El capitán Sombra muy enojado se dirigió hacia el equidna.

¿Se puede saber por qué hizo eso?- no contestó.- ¿Se da cuenta que casi vuelca el barco con tripulantes y todo?

Señor, Charmi empezó.

No me importa quién empezó. Hizo mal.

Nudillos miraba enfurecido a la abeja.

¡Esto es un equipo! ¿o no? Y el equipo confía…-levantó un dedo.- valora…- levantó otro dedo.- y te ayuda.- levantó el último.- ¿Alguna duda con eso?

¿Lo ve capitán?

¿Veo qué, Nudillos?

No nos ha dado ningún consejo útil, solo sermones de la amistad y otras cosas que no nos servirán.

Sombra miró a Nudillos con una mirada que nunca le mostró y se acercó a él y lo miró muy fijo. Este se asustó tanto que temblaba, tenía miedo que lo echara…… Pensá un poquito Nudillos, no te puede echar, no en medio del océano.

Nunca digas que no sirve las tres reglas de la marina.

Miró a sus tripulantes.

Dejemos que Nudillos descanse un poco… que alguien tome un lugar.

¿¡Qué!.- dijeron todos.

Pero señor…- dijo Nudillos.

Aquí están tus vacaciones soñadas, marinero.- dijo Sombra dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

¡Pero yo no quiero descansar!

Créeme te hace falta.- le dijo su capitán.- Y no sigas por favor, o tendré que degradarlo.

Todos suspiraron, nadie, pero ningún marinero querría eso. Degradar a un tripulante es lo peor.

- ¿Pero qué haré?

Ya se me ocurrirá algo, por ahora debemos encontrar a un sustituto. ¿qué tal tú Vector?

Lo siento señor, pero sigo algo mareado ¡por culpa de ese tonto de capirote!- dijo en el piso con su mano en su estómago.

¡Cállate!- se defendió.

Bueno, Vector no. Entonces lo haremos como los piratas de agua dulce.

¿Qué dijo?- le susurró la abeja a Espio.

Les dicen así a los débiles e indecisos.- le susurró.

Todos pusieron sus nombres en un papelito y lo introdujeron en un sombrero de capitán, que era de Sombra.

¿Señor por qué no usa el sombrero?- preguntó Espio.

Tssssss, es que me hace sentir importante. ¿Bueno pusieron todos sus nombres en el sombrero?

El cocodrilo Vector sintió ganas de vomitar y corrió a vomitar en el océano.

Todos lo miraron con asco y Sombra dijo.

Mejooor Vector no.- Revolvió los nombres y sacó uno.

¡Pero que coincidencia! ¡Justo quien quería que salga! Sonic.

¡Nooo!- decían los demás.

Oigan, oigan les di una oportunidad antes.

No es eso capitán.- dijo Espio.

Es solo que Sonic no es bueno en nada y si lo pone al mando del timón acabaríamos en cualquier lado menos en el océano.- dijo Vector y Sonic se ponía triste.

¡Claro que no! Sonic es un buen marinero, yo creo el él.- dijo Sombra poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

¡Ho! ¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Charmi levantando los brazos.

Volvían todos a su trabajos y Sonic hizo un gran suspiro.

No los escuches.- le decía su capitán.

Es inevitable hacerlo, tienen razón no sirvo para nada.

Eso no es verdad, no eres el primero que oigo decir.

¿En serio?

En serio. ¿Ves a ese equidna de allá?- le señaló a Nudillos estaba apoyado sobre el barco mirando el ocaso.

¿Nudillos?

Él piensa que solo nació para navegar barcos y no es así. Él es capaz de mucho más pero no lo quiere admitir. ¿Sabes por qué?

No.

Por que tiene miedo de hacerlo mal, y ya sabes que no le gusta humillarse.

Si, jaja.

Por eso quiero que tú,..- lo señaló.- Pruebes esto.

… Está bien.

Sombra se iba y Sonic se atrevió a decirle…

Eeeh. ¡Señor!- se dio vuelta.

¿Si?

No es que no agradezca todo lo que me da, pero… No creo considerara muy importante este oficio.

Entiendo.- se acercó sonriendo. Le puso su sombrero de capitán sobre su cabeza.

O no capitán, no puedo aceptarla.

Sigue siendo mía, pero quiero que la cuides, algún día podrías tener tu propio sombrero de capitán.

¡eso es lo que quiero ser! ¡Un capitán y… y tener mi propio barco, y tener mi propia tripulación!

¡Sigue navegando en las nubes!- le gritó Vector y los demás reía excepto Nudillos que seguía pensando.

¿Y qué harás luego?- dijo Espio.- ¿Te comprarás un establo y criarás caballitos de mar?

Y reían, Sombra no pudo evitar en notar que la cara de Sonic esta vez no era triste sino seria, parase ser que eso es lo quiere ser Sonic.

- ¡Marineros, parece que tienen ganas de charlar!

Ellos negaban diciendo ¡No! ¡Estamos bien! Y esas cosas.

Creo que trabajar en la cocina no sería mala idea.

Al rato estaban pelando papas.

-¿Hay algo peor que esto?- preguntó Vector.

Pelaban papas en el suelo y eran cientos de papas. La abejita Charmi tomó algo del piso.

Parece un vegetal, lo rebanaré y lo comeré.

Charmi aquí no hay vegetales, solo papas.- Le dijo Espio.

¡¡Ay! ¡Es mi cola, Ñope!- le gritó Vector a Charmi.

Caray, lo siento Vector.

¡Lo sentirás más!- lo perseguía con el pela papas.

Sombra se quedó un minuto con Sonic para ver como lo hacía (manejar el barco)

Lo haces bien, puedes hacerlo solo.

¿Cuándo seré capitán?

Dale tiempo al tiempo, yo no me hice capitán pelando papas.

¡Oí eso!- dijo Vector desde abajo.

Cuide mi sombrero, es muy importante,

¡Si señor!

Todo iba muy bien, Sonic manejaba muy bien "El Caiba". Pero se aproximaba una tormenta.

Es pasajera ¡No quites la vista de adelante!.- chilló Nudillos a Sonic.

Habla Sombra: Nudillos no es un tipo tan serio, él está así por un problema que tuvo en tierra firme. Fue hace mucho tiempo, en una expedición se perdió en un bosque de Francia y lo buscábamos por todos lados y nada. Estaba Cerca de un río y ahí la escuchó.

Una chica pidiendo auxilio en una cascada, estaba colgada de una rama.

Sin pensarlo subió excelentemente como el explorador que era y la rescató hantes de que se rompiera la rama.

Flash/back:

La llevó a la tierra y ella respiraba aceleradamente.

Mersi, nadie me escuchaba, creí que iba a modid.- dijo en acento francés.

No es nada, que bueno que estés bien. Mi nombre es Nudillos.

Yo soy Rouge, Rouge la mudciélaga. Mesie Nudillos ¿Usted conoce los bosques de Francia?

Pues no.

Venga conmigo y le mostraré el lugar más bello de aquí.

Bueno… me están buscando pero bueno.

Los dos se sentaron en la punta de una montaña y miraban el ocaso.

Aquí vengo cuando quiedo escapad de mis problemas.- lo decía en español como podía.- ¿No es hermoso?

Todos es hermoso mientras usted esté ahí.

Rouge le sonreía y viceversa, el equidna vio sus alas que estaban lastimadas por arañazos, raspones y golpes.

¿Por qué tiene sus alas lastimadas?

Pod eso no podía volad.

Si, pero no contestó mi pregunta.

Rouge miró a otro lado.

Debo irme.

Pero, la volveré a ver.

Si, mañana.

Estaré en el puerto, partiremos mañana.

Estadé allí, lo prometo.

Esperaré con ansias.

Recuedde, donde quieda que mides el ocaso ahí estadé.

Él miró el ocaso sonriendo y volvió su mirada a ella pero desapareció.

Desapareció.- ¡Ya lo dije amigo!

Había amanecido y estaban a punto de irse.

Espio desataba las sogas que ataban el barco.

¡Nudillos sube o nos retrasaremos!

¡Un minuto!

Estaba nervioso, pero ella no venía. El barco se llevó a Nudillos y el viento se llevó las palabras de Nudillos: "Lo prometió".

Con cara larga todo el viaje y todos los días de su vida hasta hoy.

Sombra miró un minuto a Nudillos y se fue a la cocina superior a tomar té con limón.

Sonic navegaba aún con ese viento, era tan ventoso que voló el sombrero de la cabeza del erizo.

-¡Oh! ¡No!- Quería ir por el gorro pero no podía soltar el timón, No sabía que hacer.- ¡Nudillos ayuda!- Él se había ido.

- Estoy perdido.

El gorro se iba y se iba. Sonic miraba sudando el gorro… el timón… el gorro… el timón… el gorro… el timón… ¿Cuál elegiría? El barco era más importante pero un vientito más y el gorro al agua.

¡¡El gorro!- se tiró al sombrero y justo antes de que cayera al mar.

Jajaja.- reía de gusto poniéndose el gorro.

Nudillos estaba llegando y Sonic no podía dejar que lo viera sin el timón en sus manos, así que corrió por su vida y llegó justo a tiempo

Cuando Nudillos llegó él estaba silbando disimulando que todo estaba bien.

El equidna tenía cara de culparlo por algo pero todo estaba bien,

Sonic, conduce el barco hacia el norte.

Si, lo haré.- Nudillos se fue.

Eran como las tres de la tarde y a Sonic le estaba agarrando sueño. Lentamente iba serrando los ojos pero los habría todo el tiempo.

No, no puedo fallarle al capitán… no puedo… no puedo.- Se despertó.- ¡No puedo!... ay, no importará que sierre un momento los ojos ¿no? Además ¿cuánto me puedo desviar? Si me mantengo en esta posición no cambia el rumbo ¿cierto?- serró los ojos.- ¿cierto?- se durmió.

En el sueño de Sonic el océano por donde navegaba se convertían en nubes y el cielo rosa, pasaban sobre una cascada de chocolate y Sonic habría su boca para beber un poco.

Se habría un corazón en el cielo y de él salían erizos angelitos muy pequeños que llevaban al erizo a volar. En el camino sus amigos marineros los llevaban angelitos, Vector dormía sobre una nube, Espio corría lentamente sobre las nubes persiguiendo a una ángel y se metió en un charco que nos lleva a otro lugar. Está Charmi durmiendo en una camita de nubes rosadas que lo mecían tres angelitos de un lado y del otro tres más.

Todo lo que veía Sonic le parecía genial pero con los ojos medio serrados parecía medio drogado pero él se sentía muy bien.

Desde arriba saludaba medio borracho a Sombra que estaba acostado en una maca paraguaya, muy, muy relajado descansando con los pies cruzados, deslizó su dedo por esa nube en la que dormía y ese pedacito lo transformó en un habano rosado.

Sonic lo seguía saludando como si estuviera borracho y Sombra le devolvía el saludo.

Fumó un poco de eso y le envió una nube a Sonic de ese habando y lo llevó por los aires.

A Sonic le sentía muy bien dormir en esa nube que seguía subiendo, él y sus amigos estaban rodeados de éxtasis.

El erizo llegó tan alto que se quedó a dormir sobre la luna. Todo era genial hasta que la luna se puso en forma de medio círculo y se formó la luna del pecho de Nudillos. Lo miraba mal.

¡¡¡Soooooooniiiiiiiic!

El erizo caía y caía hasta que despertó de su sueño.

-¡¡¡ Sonic! ¡¡Te dormiste por media hora!

Sonic se despabiló y empezó a girar el timón sin saber a donde iba.

¡Nos perdimos por tu culpa! ¡Nos llevaste a un territorio desconocido!

Sombra fue a separarlos antes de que peleen.

¡Capitán todo es culpa de Sonic!- dijo Vector.

¡Si, se durmió en el timón!- dijo Charmi.

¡Es un idiota!- dijo Espio.

¡Es un incompetente!- dijo Nudillos.

Sonic se sentía cada vez peor.

Sombra miraba a Sonic sin saber qué decir.

Yo… no se qué decirles… lo siento…

Todos miraron mal al erizo menos Sombra pero les aseguro que no estaba feliz.

Nunca estuvo tan triste.

Me iré y no les molestaré más me subiré al mástil y no bajaré hasta que lleguemos.

Sonic...- dijo Sombra.

No capitán, todos tienen razón, todos somos buenos para algo, deje a Nudillos como navegante yo diré el clima… es lo único para lo que soy bueno.

El erizo se subió al mástil y quedó allí.

Bueno al menos aceptó su lugar.- dijo Vector.

¿A dónde capitán?- preguntó Nudillos.

Miremos el mapa.

Lo pusieron sobre la mesa y lo observaban.

Mmmh, tssss se ve difícil.- dijo el capitán.- Tomaremos este camino.

Yo creo que deberíamos tomar éste. El mejor camino es hacia el este.- dijo Espio.

¿Estás loco?- dijo Vector.- El mejor camino es por el oeste.

¡Tú que sabes!

Todos empezaban a discutir y Sombra se volvía loco.

¡Silencio! ¿Qué creen que esto? ¿La O.N.U?

……………………

Quiero que respondan a mi pregunta. ¿Quién conoce perfectamente el mapa, para llevarnos hacia el Caiba?

………….- se señalaban unos a otros.

Muy bien.- dijo levantando las cejas. – miró arriba.- ¿Sonic? Tú eres experto en historia.

Yo no bajaré, soy un problema.

¡Esta vez sí te necesitamos!- dijo Vector.

No saben cuanto lo lamento.- dijo sarcástico.

¡Mira Sonic, bajas tú o te bajo yo!

¡No hasta que digas la palabra mágica!

¡No es momento de bromas Sonic, ven y dinos por donde ir!

No oigo no oigo soy de palo.

¡Te lo buscaste!- se trepaba al mástil y los demás lo detenían.

A ver te voy a dar una pista, "lo sieeeen..

¡Me estás agotando la paciencia!- dijo con un tic en el ojo.

Tiene razón.- dijo Espio.- Sonic, perdóname por lo que te dije.

A mí también perdóname.- dio Charmi.

… Está bien, lo siento.- dijo Nudillos.

Solo faltas tú Vector.- dijo Sombra.

¡No, no y no! ¡Se por donde ir!

Vector, azulito sabe por donde ir.- dijo Charmi.- Y si tú nos llevas a cualquier lugar…

¡¿Qué? ¿¡Qué me vas hacer! ¿¡Eh?- se acercaba a él con dientes amenazantes.

Yo mando aquí Vector.- dijo con mucha calma Sombra.- Así que como capitán te sugiero que ¡¡¡ te disculpes si quieres vivir!

Ok, ok… Lo sssssss, lo ssssssss.

¡Para hoy!- le gritó Charmi.

Lo ssssss, lo ssssieeeeento, ¡lo siento ya lo dije!

¡Ayyyyy! El nene aprendió.- dijo Charmi.

¡Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar!- dijo Sonic.- Estamos bastante lejos pero el camino más cercano es por "el paso de tiburones"

En el mapa estaba el dibujo de un tiburón, siguieron ese y comenzó a llover.

El mar era horriblemente negro como la noche que los cubría, truenos y relámpagos los asustaban menos al capitán Sombra, Vector vomitaba más seguido y parecía que bailaran pues el barco se movía con una turbulencia terrible.

Sonic se asustó al ver tiburones grises y blancos con ojos negros, negros… Saltaban como delfines para devorar a los marineros, esos dientes puntiagudos que te hacen temblar de miedo. Enfrentaron grandes peligros pero nunca una tan letal como este.

Canción de Attaque 77: Los tiburones.

Va ser mejor que repleguemos las velas, que esto está muy bravo, a la deriva, navegando en la inercia, sin un rumbo claro.

Esas nubes negras en el horizonte amenazan aniquilar la calma antes de la tormenta que va a desatar… Toda esta tempestad.

En la cubierta es inminente el destino de anarquía y caos.

Los pocos botes salvavidas que habían ya fueron saqueados.

"Mujeres y niños primero", utopías de cuentos, en alta mar…

La fuerza se impone por sobre la debilidad… y sálvese quien pueda!

El infierno tan temido aquí está… la imagen tan repetida del timón girando en soledad…

A punto de naufragar… tan solo alguien, que grite algo, que diga al menos… tierra!

El desenlace es un cuadro de espanto, de terror y llanto:

Todos al agua, ya se escuchan los manotazos de ahogado

Y en pocos instantes desgarran tu carne y comienzan a devorar…

Son los tiburones que llegan justo al final… y tiñen de rojo el mar…

Cualquier coincidencia…

Es pura realidad.

Continuará…

Proyecto Clara.

-


End file.
